transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sold Us Out!
Meeting Room - Decagon - Iacon The Decagon's meeting room is large and spacious enough to comfortably house the biggest of Autobots. This room is commonly used as a briefing room and the southern section of the room is filled with several rows of seats for Autobot personnel to sit in. The nothern section of the room is reserved for Autobot military commanders such as Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Fortress Maximus, Sky Lynx, and Jazz. At the center of the room is a holographic projector capable of displaying data from the Autobots' military networks all over the galaxy. The audience requested by the neutrals, namely Jigsaw, is mostly for the command and officers, but there's nothing stopping the rest of the faction from watching. Well, unless someone in command decides to usher them out. Jigsaw can be found sitting quietly, optics on the holographic projections. Across from him are the other neutrals that had been rescued from Helex, and they don't look terribly pleased for some reason. It's hard to tell where most of them are from, but two are quite obviously from the Manganese mountains, as they sport strange streaks of bright paint across their faces and shoulders. A pale blue mech gazes glumly at the table. The attentive might notice that he's sporting the insignia of Ibex's famed university. Perhaps a mere student that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. In any case, it seems he's obligated to be here. Sky Lynx is typically one for formalities, but when such things as opening doors conflicts with not trampling upon others, he tends to forgo them completely. Stepping into the room, the massive mech trundles across the floor to the spot typically roped off for him (it saves on repair work for the other guys later on, honest) and scans the area with his optical visor. Faces first, insignias second, and finally the presentation pieces depicted on the holographic projections. "Very well, then... apologies for the mild delay, it seems there is quite a bit of work that goes into ushering me through crowded corridors beyond what we had initially planned for. Rest assured, all is well. As soon as the others arrive we can begin." Lynx nods curtly, settling himself down so he's slightly less taller than he normally would be. "I trust accommodations here have been hospitable thus far?" The question is directed at no one in particular, mainly whomever wishes to respond. So Jigsaw has requested an audience with many of the higher ranking Autobot officers, it seems. To thank them? To criticize? Both? Or to ask for something more, perhaps? Who knows. Blurr makes his way to the briefing room at the Decagon to meet the neutrals, appearing across from Jigsaw in a streak of blue and white. He sits down, finally moving at a normal pace, and nods his greetings. "Jigsaw. It's good to see you again--I hope you and your people are getting along all right?" Not really Sandstorm's scene, but since he was there as part of the rescue mission Impactor insisted he come up here so it was at least someone Jigsaw was already familiar with. Instead of finding a seat the Wrecker just folds his arms and leans up against a wall in the background. Meh. This is probably going to be boring. Make that two helicopters leaning against the wall. Blades is here, too. The only way he was involved in all of this was... getting impaled on a big rock while fightign with Polarity. Blades is sure the neutrals just *love* that, but then, Blades never was the public relations protectobot. (Hint: It's Streetwise.) The Decagon's meeting room doors parts way once more shortly after Sky Lynx, and soon Fortress Maximus also steps inside as well, "Right behind you, Sky Lynx." He looks over to the neutral Cybertronians present in the room and politely nods at them in greetings, "I heard the reports just now. A job well done to all of you who conducted the rescue---", he scans the room of neutrals and picks out the one neutral he hasn't yet quite seen before as Jigsaw, and it also helps a lot that Blurr is also addressing who is presumes to be the neutrals' leader, "---and my condolences for your harrowing experience, Jigsaw." Fortress Maximus then moves over to his chair and seats himself, "How may we help you tonight?" Brainstorm walks into the room, optics on a datapad, mumbling as he flicks a finger across the screen, "C'mon team.... knock those pigs' houses down... they deserve it, the craftsmanship of their architecture is pretty much nonexistant... it's almost a kindness to tear it down..... Dang it! You call yourselves birds? You can't even fly correctly..." He looks up, notices everyone and brightens. "Hey!" Then he continues in and takes a place along the wall, still playing his game. But a bit quieter now. The student from Ibex perks up significantly when Blurr zooms into the room. Jigsaw musters a smile up at Sky Lynx, "Very much so. I mean, you... certainly hear all sorts of things about the Autobots as a faction, but to be here..." He pats his new leg, which is currently a drab gray." There's a few noncommital grunts from the other neutrals. They seem to be leering at Jigsaw. It may become clear that he is not quite allied with the rest of them. "While this whole operation was less than optimal," Jigsaw continues slowly, "I expected far worse. I can't begin to thank you enough for all of your help. I was prepared to die in that cell. The Sonic Canyons are deeply indebted to the Autobots. Blurr and Sandstorm in particular were... well, worthy of admiration. I believe Blades ended up taking some impalement through the chest for us." He gestures to the named 'bots, then looks up to Fort Max. "I wanted to assure you that we'd hold up our end of the deal. The deal that Blurr agreed to..." Sandstorm smirks, but reachs over to pat Blades on the shoulder. See, they did notice you getting your aft kicked for their sake. Blades scowls over at Sandstorm and tries to elbow the radical Wrecker for good measure. He scuffs his foot on the floor and mumbles, "It was just a rock. Shoulda watched where I was flying better." Sky Lynx nods. "Glad to hear it." Lynx takes a moment to scan the others gathered, but nothing is said about the apparent discontent at the moment. "It is good to see you did not need to perish in the cell. After all, our job is not to die for our cause, it is to make the Decepticons die for theirs, right?" He affords himself a chuckle while looking towards Brainstorm. "Hmm." Shaking his head slowly, Sky Lynx returns his attention to the conversation at-hand, giving both Blurr and Fortress Maximus a glance as the 'deal' is mentioned. Having carried little role in executing any agreements...the mech lets his counterpart handle any follow-on remarks. Blurr nods. "I appreciate your compliments. And I hope your new leg is holding up all right. Is there...anything you needed? I'm assuming you wanted to discuss something with us other than gratitude? I didn't doubt for a moment that you'd uphold your end of our agreement." Sandstorm raises an optic ridge slightly at the comments about agreements, not even really noticing Blades' return elbowing. Is -that- why Blurr has been so touchy about this matter? Fortress Maximus raises an optical groove at the mention of Blades getting impaled, and sneaks a quick peek from the corner of his optics for good measure before looking back to Jigsaw, "I'd like to thank you for honouring your commitment with Blurr, but I would also like to extend you an offer of our own as well. Perhaps we can use this opportunity to solidify our relations?" He gives Sky Lynx a quick assured nod before continuing, "There's a chance that the Decepticons may drop by and interfere with your settlement's operations. It may stretch my team of engineers at the moment, given the grave damage done to Retoris' city walls, but I can still offer Autobot assistance in setting up defenses over at your settlement. We might be able to minimize casualties if you were to permit Autobot presence over at your settlement to act as protection, perhaps we can even train your people, that is if we can spare the mechpower?" Fortress Maximus tlooks over to Sky Lynx as he concludes, to see if the Military Director will comment on this further as well. Jigsaw brightens somewhat at Fort Max's offer. "If you're interested in building upon an alliance. I'll be glad to discuss that further, but first..." His forced pleasantries fade somewhat. "Regarding information that... ended up in Decepticon hands..." One of the paint-streaked Manganese mechs abruptly stands. While his comrade seems to lack an alt mode, it's clear this mech transforms into some kind of mechanoid lion, from the be'fanged head on his chest and his curling claws that he points at Jigsaw. "You sold us out," he begins tersely, optics narrowed. "We all endured the torture but you squawked like a lilleth! Our settlement is in peril because of you! They could already be DEAD!" Jigsaw glares, "They're not /dead/, th-" He's cut off by a heavy slug to the face, delivered across the table. Both mechs clatter to the floor as the Manganese wails on Jigsaw from there. These wilderness mechs aren't very civil! Blades doesn't think. He just dives into the situation, trying to get between Jigsaw and the Manganese mech. They can sort out who sold out whom later. He snaps, "Cut it out, you two!" And Sandstorm is right there with Blades, attempting to grab the other guy and help seperate the two of them apart. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there dudes. This isn't -that- important, we're all on the same side in the end here. More or less." Enter the tail! As Blades and Sandstorm move in to break up the fight on one end, Sky Lynx is quick to do much the same. The tail drives in to break the two apart, offering a bit of a barrier for Sandstorm and Blades to work. "If I may have everyone's attention here. I tolerate a great deal. I respect the hardships you have all endured and will do everything within my power to ensure such atrocities never happen again... But I will have zero," he looks firstly at Jigsaw, and then to the other mech that had the outburst, "I repeat... ZERO displays of violence in my command center. I will eject the next one who does such personally. Do I make myself clear?" He straightens up, clearing his vocal emitter. "Right then, moving along! Yes, we can support the venture to provide security. I do not feel that we are at great risk and a number of those securing Metroplex can be reassigned. Likewise, I have my own forces on Cybertron who would enjoy a new assignment. Consider it done, Fortress Maximus." Blurr sighs as the mech from the mountains lunges at Jigsaw and tackles him to the floor. He would get in there and try to pull them apart, but it seems Sandstorm and Blades are on it already. They're probably stronger than he is anyway. "Look, this isn't the time or place to sort out your differences through brawling. How is this going to help you, anyway?" Brainstorm gives Sky Lynx a pouty look as he receives a communication over the Bot channel, sighs, but then slowly starts to put away the datapad- but not before finishing his level and saving the game. A fight breaks out and Brainstorm looks up. "Oh! I didn't realize they were bringing their own entertainment...." Sky Lynx thrashes about the room a bit, and looks quite intimidating, really... the Headmaster hastily subspaces the datapad and tries to look more ...serious. Or formal. Or something. The Manganese mech scowls as he's pulled off by Sandstorm, thrashing and struggling against the hold. Sandstorm might get some clawing! "Release me! This mech knows no honor!" He jerks when Sky Lynx's huge tail comes down between them. "Kowentide are your enemies now, Jigsaw, don't you forget that! Primus /damn/ you." Jigsaw crawls backwards, away from Blades, wiping energon from his lip and glowering. "Kowentide has done nothing for us! This is still a /war/, and I have a city-state to govern - don't /lecture/ me about enemies, savage." The Manganese mech turns to Sky Lynx, as intimidating as the dinobird may be. "What of us then? Where's /our/ protection? If you Autobots are roaming the globe to do charity work for the war you started, what of us!" Jigsaw gets to his feet, frowning, mostly at himself. "The assistance is... much appreciated," he finally responds to Sky Lynx, voice low. Blurr glowers at the Kowentide mech once the fight has been broken up. "Look, you come in here and start attacking people for no other reason than the fact that you can't control your own anger, and then act like we -owe- you something? News flash pal--you aren't going to get very far with us and keep -that- kind of attitude. And for the record we -aren't- doing charity work, because we -aren't- a charity organization. Jigsaw and his people have earned their place among our allies. What have -you- done?" Blades backs away and crosses his arms, scowling. he looks over at Blurr and feels somewhat itchy, shifting from one foot to the other. He doesn't want to contradict Blurr in public, in front of guests, but... Sandstorm may get a scratch or two, but it doesn't stop Sandstorm from lifting the big guy off the ground if he has to. "As much as I like a good brawl, this ain't the place for it bud." He leans over a bit to peer past the guy towards Sky Lynx. "You wanna talk to this guy still, chief, or should I toss him out with the trash?" Fortress Maximus watches in bewilderment at the unexpected brawl that erupted in the meeting room. The Headmaster commander motions to push himself out of his chair to protest and seek an end to violence but stops as he sees the other Autobots in the room having already taken action... so back into his seat he goes again. "Thank you for your support in this endeavour, Sky Lynx." Fortress Maximus smiles briefly before looking back to the neutral Cybertronians, "There's no shame in cracking under torture. The Decepticons too have done so to many of our Autobot brethern as well, and they were battle hardened. The true shame would be all of us wasting precious time arguing with each other instead of swiftly putting together a cohesive plan of action." Fortress Maximus sighs as he pauses for a moment to think. The plan itself is simple, however wrangling the logistics is a whole other issue. Retoris is just as important as the neutral settlement in the Sonic Canyon. The damage to the city wall is immense, much resources and mech power will be required to repair the wall in a timely manner. Building defenses from scratch for a settlement would require almost the same amount of resources and commitment of mech power as well. Two crucial locations, both vital to the Autobots, and both vulnerable to Decepticon attack... at least Retoris is closer to Iacon.... what to do? Fortress Maximus finally breaks his silence and asks Sky Lynx, "Sky Lynx, would you permit Omega Supreme being deployed over to Retoris for a few mega-cycles? I know he's not enough to repel a full-scale Decepticon assault, but I may need to pull my team of engineers from Retoris and try to hasten the pace of which we can build up the Sonic Canyons settlment's defenses. The settlers, my engineers, and even myself will be pretty much exposed from all angles over at the Sonic Canyons, so it's crucial that we get this thing done quick." Sky Lynx says, "Put him down, Sandstorm. He has all authority to be here so long as he adheres to our rules of conduct." Lynx sighs and shakes his head slowly. "Rather unfortunately, Blurr, I must disagree in part with you. While we do not run, as you put it, a 'charity organization', it is not our way to turn someone to the curb when they request help." He looks at the Manganese mech. "However, we do have to treat this as a mutually beneficial arrangement. I can offer forces, but that does come with a price." "You, my good sir, become firmly rooted in our side of this. If not in our eyes, then the Decepticons' eyes. I assure, none in this room will claim I have ever backed down when those on our side of this war have needed aid, but war will come to you in force. We will fight. I need you to be willing to do the same." "As for you, Jigsaw. Yes, we are at war, yes you have a state to manage. But ostracizing and building chasms will do nothing for you. We are in this together. Selfish thinking that you stand alone, or should stand alone, will get you nowhere. Our allies need to be your allies just as much." He glances over to Fortress Maximus and nods. "Do so. I will handle the logistics of moving our forces if, and only if, our friend here agrees to the alliance in kind," he nods to the Manganese." Blurr folds his arms at Sky Lynx's argument, as well as Blades' words on the comms. "Hmph. There are lots of ways to help the needy. You can give them handouts, protect them from danger, or teach them to fend for themselves. But protecting them from danger often means killing or incapacitating dangerous people. -That's- our primary job. We're all warriors of one caliber or another. If any one of us knows how to do anything, it's fight. Call it charity if you want." He can't help but glance suspiciously in the angry Kowentide's direction. How do they know they can trust this guy? His behavior reminds the speedster of the Decepticons in more ways than he'd like. Fortress Maximus nods in agreement with Sky Lynx and then turns his attention back to Jigsaw and the other neutrals, "We're willing to risk a lot to extend a hand of friendship to you all, will you take this offer and join us?" Blades knows he's not the best Autobot. His own moral compass is bent. He's definitely questioning Blurr's attitude right now, though. You just can't ask everyone to kill, even if it is for their own good. Some folks just aren't wired for murder. If everyone was wired that way, Cybertron would be a much more dangerous place! However, he stands out of the way for now, watching their guests carefully. If another fight breaks out, he'll be ready. Sandstorm sighs with what might be a bit of disappointment as he sets the neutral down and steps back, dusting off his arms with a casual sweep of one hand. Then holds it up to point two digits at his own optics, then turns his hand to point them at the Magnesian. I'm watching you still, buddy. Better behave. The Manganese mech ends up pretty damn immobilized by Sandstorm. He's tough-lookin' but he's no Wrecker. And the fight seems to drain from him pretty quickly, especially with all of these military mechs glaring at him, including Blurr. He falls silent as Sky Lynx tells him what for. Jigsaw folds his arms and vents a sigh, "I realize this... I just know our apologies mean nothing to these mountain mechs. Actions louder than words, and all that." "...Very well, we'll do what we can. Assuming our caravan has made it to their destination alive. We have a very small settlement," says the Manganese mech as Sandstorm sets him down. And he does behave. "But... know that we're not warriors. We'll fight for you if we need to, but don't expect a trained military." "You've had our alliance for a while now, Fortress Maximus," Jigsaw nods. Sky Lynx nods curtly. "Then it is settled. I will send what remains of my Third Air Strike to provide initial overwatch for our newest allies. They will be joined in short order by whatever forces the wing-commander sees fit. They will also provide what training they can for your own. You may not be warriors, but at least you can mount a proper defense if required." He looks at the Manganese, "These are my best and most capable. I hold them in very high regard." Lynx turns to Fortress Maximus. "I'll leave the logistics of the ground work to you, good friend. Let me know if you require any assistance on our end and it shall be done. In the mean time, I will re-allocate other existing forces, and Omega Supreme, to handle security." He looks the room over briefly. "Any other concerns?" Brainstorm raises a hand. "I bet us incredibly brilliant scientist-types could help these poor and downtrodden types become both the self-sufficient and self-actualized types Blurr was talking about AND receieve the kindness and generosity of the Autobots, the good-guy-types Lynx and Blades and them were talking about us being, too! It's just the types of guys we are!" The doors part open, Elita One is at the doors, signing in to the briefing, and finishing up the last security procedure with the Decagon guards. She quietly makes her way into the room, holding a datapad as she refreshes herself on the current goings on with Jigsaw and the neutrals. She frowns to herself at the number of losses, before putting it away. Without another word, she steps up behind and to the side of Sky Lynx, her hands tucked behind her back, standing at attention as she acclimates to the room and the situation. Fortress Maximus nods in agreement with Sky Lynx, "Consider it done, this one will be a risky move but the chance of what this can lead to is justifies it. As always, I confidently entrust the safety of my mechs to your care." He then looks over to Jigsaw, "I'm very happy you have accepted this alliance. Today you and your people are the ones being helped, perhaps some day in the future when you're all strong enough, you'll be able to do the same for others. I'll have my teams deploy immediately after this meeting is over." Fortress Maximus looks over to Brainstorm, "If you're volunteering to go, then we certainly can use your help over there. We're a bit short handed on the ingenuity needed to spring up a whole lot of defenses in a very short time." The Manganese mech is reduced to slumped shoulders and anxiously flexing fingers. His comrade just shakes his head at him, "We'll be in contact then. Let's hope we didn't just agree to the ruination of our settlement." With this, he stands and drags his more volatile partner out of the room, casting hard looks at Sandstorm and Blades. Not even a thank you! Jigsaw rubs at his face. "No other concerns... I'm sorry about that, and thank you. Anyway... You'll have all the galtrite ore you could ever wish for. We'll have it sent to Iacon in small shipments, through the underground networks if there's safe enough passage. Remember, it's acid proof. Coat your armor and weapons in it." He regards Elita with a small salute. "Well that was interesting. Until the fight was over." Sandstorm resumes his previous position of leaning against a wall. Blades doesn't feel he deserve thanks. He leaves the negotiation to the nicer Autobots. It's back to the wall with him. "Ruination will not come to you. Not so long as we can help it," Lynx reassures the Manganese. "And yes, thank you for volunteering, Brainstorm. Your resourcefulness is precisely what is required to ensure this goes smoothly." As Elita One enters, the mech continues on with business at hand. "Elita One, it is good to see you here. We have much to do. Omega Supreme is to be relocated to Retoris to assist in the defense of the city until the wall is repaired in full. In the interim, my Air Strike wing will accompany the Manganese to provide immediate security. Forces will need to be allocated based on their recommendation. Please ensure we do not leave us defenseless, but see to it that they are supported." He nods towards Fortress Maximus. "Likewise, support will be going to the Sonic Canyons to oversee defenses being erected there. They will require security as well. Again, be judicious in how we handle this. We stand to be easily spread thin..." He waits for the Manganese to depart fully. "Make sure we coordinate with Jazz. I want an intelligence operative dispatched to their location to assess their loyalties. I want to trust them, but you know what they say... Trust, but verify." Blurr watches the Manganesian leave, his arms still crossed. "Well I hope we aren't making a mistake in trusting him." he comments lowly. Elita One nods after a moment, "That makes sense, naturally the Cons will see the transfer happen, so we'd better shift back a few outside troops to Iacon to help ward off any ideas." She puts a hand to her faceplate in thought, "I've been considering a few ideas to help Retoris out further, but nothing designed yet." Elita One removes her datapad and starts tapping in numbers, "Blaster's requested code shift clearance soon, so that's going to eat up some resources too, we're going to have to draw forces out of Tarn to cover things up. Things are getting being incited there, but its been low key so far. The Cons made their target clear." Brainstorm nods to Fort Max and gives him a thumbs-up. "Can do, Big Guy!" He does the same to Sky Lynx. "My pleasure, Lynx! I'll show 'em resourcefulness 'til they just can't stand it anymore. Well... something like that. Anyway, maybe I can get ol' Percy to come and help me. If I can get him to talk to me again..." He shakes his head, apparently puzzled at Percy's behavior lately... or at least acting like he is. "Just let me know when you need me to wreck something," Sandstorm helpfully provides not so helpfully. Jigsaw observes the exchange between Elita and Sky Lynx. At least they're taking precautions. Those mountain mechs can't be trusted... "I'll take my leave. Again, I cannot express my gratitude enough. It's not my place to suggest medals but if these mechs here hadn't earned any in their efforts, I'll be very surprised. It seems Sandstorm here had managed to /cripple/ Helex in our rescue." Sandstorm smirks at Jigsaw. "Like I was saying, when you need me to wreck something." You hear that Blurr. At least -someone- appreciates that little bit of demolitions. Blurr shakes his head at that last comment. "Pfff..." he mutters, and then there's something about people not understanding subtlety. Sky Lynx hmms. "I do believe that Tarn has some value, but not strategic. A policing action may be in order to secure it, with focus on the sites indicated by the Decepticon forces. Iacon is not a true worry, it is very well established, and rest assured we can cover its defenses swiftly if required. Omega Supreme will be a very welcome resource at Retoris." He nods curtly. "But our true resource is our allies. We cannot afford to lose them to the Con threat. Any ally they gain prolongs the war." Fortress Maximus nods once more back at Sky Lynx, boy there sure is a lot of nodding tonight, "Agreed, I'll leave it up to Blurr to decide on which operative to dispatch to confirm this." The big guy taps his finger steadily against the hand rest of his chair, clearly in troubled thoughts at all the actual nitty gritty logistic decisions and risk managements that needs to be done.